Spartan Hoplite
Spartans were the hoplites (heavy infantry) of Sparta, which was an ancient Greek city state. Spartans were one of the most feared military forces in history. It was commonly accepted that one Spartan was worth several other men from any other city state. In Sparta, whenever a youth was born, male or female, they were inspected by the elders. If there was a single imperfection they were cast off of a cliff. All male citizens of Sparta were forced to military training from the age of 7. They received the most painful training of their time - comparable to those of the special forces of the present day. At the age of 8, a boy was cast off into the wilderness to survive. Tthey were allowed to kill any helot (slave) they found at the age of 9 or 10. The boy would then begin training. They trained with full contact. It was common to die in training and almost all ended up being stabbed and with a broken bone after completion. They were the best trained and equipped warriors of their time. It is possible that their brutal training and the purpose of it was an inspiration for the Russian Spetsnaz training, where the purpose was to teach the person to never surrender and perpared them for interrogation and the horrors of war. It also caused high tolerence for pain. Being forced to join the military and therefore trained from the age of 7 or 8 was common in warrior cultures such as the knight, the samurai and the Rajput. Spartans were known for their impenetrable armor and their shield. They had a cuirass, a helmet, greaves up to their knees, and armor that was the strongest of their day and proven to be as strong as plate and Samurai armor. Their shield was even stronger than their armor, with a round design that allows for mobility. Their shield can be used to kill. In battle, if you lost your sword or spear that was one thing, but if you lost your shield that was a disgrace because your shield protects not only you but it protects evrey man in the field. While it takes only 81 PSI to fracture a skull, their shield had 381 PSI- depending on how you strike, and how hard you swing or push, (proven on Deadliest Warrior). Surprisingly, with armor this strong and a shield this big, their gear all together weighed a total of only 60 LBS. Battle vs. Highlander (by Urbancommando77) In scotlnad, William Wallace and 3 highlanders were wondering through a plain. William spotted Leonidas and 3 Spartans marching twords them. One of the Spartans through a javelin, but missed. He through another javelin at the rebels, killing on of them. HL: 3 Spartan: 4 William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at the king. The heavy weapon struck Leonidas' shield, knocking him down. The spartans charged into battle with their spears and shields. William drew his claymore and his men drew Targes and Dirks. One of the spartans stabbed a highlander in the leg with his spear, but the highlander countered with a targe in the chest and a dirk in the neck. Spartan: 3 William saw another spartan coming at him. He cut the Spartan's head off. Spartan: 2 The last spartan pulled his Xiphos out and charged at the injured highlander. The injured rebel only retrieved his targe. The spartan stabbed the highlander in the wound. The highlander raised his shield and dodged another blow. The spartan smacked the highlander in the head with his shield and stabbed him in the groin The highlander coughed up blood and squirmed helplessly. The spartan kicked his down the hill until he fell into a pond and drowned. HL: 2 The other highlander pulled a B&C out and hit the spartan in the head. Spartan: 1 Leonidas pulled his sword out and his shield out and charged towards the highlander. The highlander drew his claymore out and swung at the king. Leonidas ducked and shoved the shield into the highlanders neck. The highlander fell. Leonidas stabbed him. HL: 1 Leonudas walked over to William. William pulled his ball and chain out and threw it at Leonidas. the king dodged it with his shield, but it brock. Leonidas pulled a javelin out and threw it at William. The soear stuck in williams stomach. Leonidas walked over to William. The rebel stabbed him with his dirk. Leonidas pulled the dirk out of his leg and stabbed William Wallace in the chest. The rebel coughed up blood and rolled down a hill. Leonidas pulled his spear out and threw it into the rebel's neck. HL: Leonidas roared in victory as he raised his Xiphos. Winner: Spartan Expert's Opinion To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput (by Richard Starkey) The Spartan walked through the forest when a chakram clanked of his helmet stunning him. The Spartan recovered and threw his javelin but the rajput blocked with his shield. The Rajput drew his katar and the spartan his xiphos. The rajput used his katar to disarm the spartan and stabbed but the spartan blocked with his aspis. The Rajput drew his Aara and slashed the spartan's arm and his aspis slid off. The spartan cringed in pain then he leapt forward and tore rajput's helmet off. The rajput swung his aara knocked the spartan's helmet off. The spartan fell to his knees and the rajput sheathed his aara and drew his khanda. He swung his khanda but the spartan grabbed his helmet and used it to black the khanda. The rajput dropped it and drew his Aara while the spartan drew his dory. The Rajput's aara wrapped around the dory attempting to disarm him, but the spartan yanked forward and impaled the rajput on his dory. He tore the dory out of the rajput raised it and shouted "SPARTA" Winner Spartan Expert's Opinion To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Greek Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors